Braddock County Public Library
The Braddock County Public Library was a former library and the workplace of several stars of the WNWA. The library was located at 420 Kemellia Ave. in downtown Braddock, TX. The library opened in 1992 and was closed in May 2008 and converted to a Pennsylvania Dutch restaurant after Kelly Millis lost the library to Aaron Whitaker in a Lumberminion Match. Mission *Nurturing the joy of the Internet (except social networking sites). *Sharing the power of welfare *Strengthening the sense of perversion *Enhancing economic vitality for Kelly Millis. *Micro-manage all competent employees to prevent them from outshining Management :*Back-up mission statement (cause you can never have too many). Expanding minds. Empowering individuals. Enriching our community. Vision * A welcoming place to inspire the mind's perversions. History The Braddock County Public Library opened its doors in 1937 as an all-volunteer organization and became a county department in 1981. It had a collection of approximately 575,230 books, recordings, DVDs, CDs and 254 periodical subscriptions. The library was exceptionally well-funded after the election of City Council Member T. Diana Belle-Little, who was a champion of the library. Divisons * The Children's Library: includes the Mobile Library and Literacy/SHARE. * Collection: includes Lending and Collection Access. * Research Services: Includes General Research Services, Business Research Services, the Public Computing Center, the Texas Collection, and the Inconvenient Cafe. * Reader's Services: includes Reader's Advisory and Media Arts. *Technical Services Library Management Team *Director: Kelly Millis: Millis had been at the library since 1972. He served as a business librarian, a Texas Collection librarian, the head of General Research Services and the Research Services Division Manager. Millis is now an altar boy/bottomless waitress at Curtis Lowe's Mount Holy Olive Peoples Temple and Inconvenient Cafe. *Library Operations Manager: Inez Mitchell. *Library IS Manager: Joannie Saulright. *Children's Librarian: Noah Retro. *Research Services Division Manager: Luke Leftwich. This position was originally created by the previous director to encourage Kelly Millis to remain at Braddock County Public Library (only God knows why). Kelly Millis was contemplating leaving his job because of low pay and to live out his dream as a "mid-wife". However this new position as head of all the reference departments technically placed a few more employees under the "supervision" of Kelly. This technically gave Kelly Millis a raise, even though at that time, no pay raises were allowed. Kelly Millis claims he cannot offer the same type of promotions to his underpaid staff. Nevertheless, Kelly has routinely done the same thing for Joannie Saulright. It has been rumored that Joannie reminds Kelly of his beloved father, Gaynelle. *Pam Fanuci- Head of Technical Services Division. Other staff *Guardian-Librarian I- ILL Manager/General Research Services. *The Liberal Librarian-Librarian I in General Research Services and Business Research Services (technically not an employee- he is on a research grant from his home library). *The Yeti-Librarian I- Periodicals Manager/General Research Services. *Jabbajaw- Texas Collection Supervisor. *CityD-Business Research Services Supervisor. *Karma McCarthy-Part-time Librarian I in the General Research Services unit. *Katie Peachy-Library Research Associate- Periodicals/Public Computing Center/General Research Services *Marilyn Krapowski-Interim Head of General Research Services *Steven Grant-Library Research Associate-Texas Collection *Master Harry Bates-Librarian I-Texas Collection Expansion Project and Renovation Braddock County voters passed a bond package in 2003 to expand the 85,000 square foot library by 19,000 square feet. The project was supposed to begin in 2006 but no progress has yet taken place, which is not an unexpected situation with this institution. Disclaimer Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or places is purely coincidental. Images )]] Category:World Net Wrestling Alliance Category:WNWA venues Category:Venues